


[Fanart] Sara/Iris moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [53]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/F, Fanart, Fights, Love Confessions, Sparring, TAKING PROMPTS, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Moodboards for CanaryWest (Sara/Iris).
Relationships: Sara Lance/Iris West
Series: Fanart [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February, Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	[Fanart] Sara/Iris moodboards

Made for Femslash February 2021 and square G2 “Fight then make up” on my [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) bingocard.

* * *

Iris and Sara are sparring partners who become close friends. They simply get on well, and when the opportunity comes up they become roommates. Sara’s more experienced and can be quite tough on Iris, but Iris wants to become the best she can be so welcomes it. Over time, as they start to reach a more equal level, it’s more common their fights include a bit of trash talk and trying to psych-out the opponent.

Things seem to be going well, until Sara’s sister visits and Sara is oddly quiet in the weeks after. Iris has no clue what she’s done wrong, or what Laurel has said that’s got to Sara, and her attempts to bring it up just result in Sara putting more space between them.

One day, when they unwisely bring that outside frustration into the ring, their anger bleeds over into harsher and harsher words flung at the other. Eventually, they’re both out of breath, left standing at a distance but still on guard. Only then Sara says the words that catch Iris completely off guard and take all the fight out of her: ‘I love you’.

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/643770403238690816/dctv-moodboards-canarywest-made-for-femslash).


End file.
